


Body

by Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)



Series: All the little things [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Slash, missing scene from "Little things"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Sherlocksdressinggown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would have followed directly on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/448599/chapters/825405">Chapter 21 (Blimp)</a> in Little things if I hadn't been trying to keep that fic on a teen rating.<br/>It won't make any sort of sense if you haven't read Little things but if you have and you don't mind some Sherlock/John loving, please dive right in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

‘I believe you … Oh God Sherlock …’ John’s so close he can taste it, but Sherlock’s keeping him right on the edge.

‘I want to hear you say it,’ Sherlock murmurs, ‘I want to know you know.’

‘I ... I need …’

‘Yes,’ Sherlock leans down, kissing John’s chest and then mouthing his way across his stomach, ‘but I want you to understand how wonderful you look. How much you, like this, turns me on. How absolutely gorgeous you are.’

‘Please …’

‘How I’m making you feel now is how you make me feel every time I look at you,’ Sherlock’s hands move in and over him, slick and slow and John keens desperately.

‘Sher … lock …’

‘Tell me, love, tell me …’

‘I’m … sexy … and I … fuck … look amazing and … I’m not a … blimp. Now please … oh God please … no more teasing!’

‘As you wish,’ Sherlock says, licking a stripe over John’s bump and then … John’s focus narrows to the places where Sherlock’s fingers are pushing and crooking, pulling and stroking until he’s crying out; shaking apart between Sherlock’s hands.

‘You are a bad man,’ John says a little later, when he’s able to speak again.

‘Indeed,’ Sherlock’s face is the epitome of smugness, ‘but I think I’ve made my point.’

‘Yes,’ John runs a hand over his torso, ‘that you really like my new body.’


End file.
